Elle's childhood
by solarhyper
Summary: What turned Elle into the killer she was before Bea ripped out her eye?
1. Spark to the Flame

_Summary: Why Elle Driver turned to the assassin/ bitch she is._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Bill, but do own Kyle Driver._

_This is when Elle was 11 years old, the day her life turned bad._

It breaks your heart to see some mistreated as an 11 year old Elle Driver. Showing up at school in Los Angeles in a ragged skirt, messy blue t-shirt and carrying a backpack held together with duct tape didn't help her social situation either. She was rather tall for her age, long blonde hair and big, beautiful eyes on a face that could light up a room. She had a good attitude towards life until one fateful day.

(Now speaking as Elle)

Walking to school on another hot Friday with a smile on my face, watching other girls play with dolls and skipping on the schoolyard. I never really cared about that stuff, having always played soccer with some older kids at recess. It didn't bother me that I was 2 or 3 years younger than some of those kids. Besides, it just meant that if there were a fight on the yard at recess I'd have bigger kids to protect me.

Watching a group of girls walk up to me, matching dresses and hair tied up in neat pigtails. 4 white girls and a smaller black girl. The leader of the group, Tina Morton opens the conversation.

"Hi Elle. How are you?" She says in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Not liking her ever I didn't care what she said to me.

"I'm fine." I say with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"You know what day it is today?" Tina says again with a somewhat evil grin on her small face.

"Actually I don't." I reply confused.

"PICTURE DAY" All of them shout reaching to the ground.

Horrified, I look down at my raggedy clothing. My father left the house when I was 3 months and my mom is a prostitute. Not being able to afford even a decent home, there was no way we could afford nice clothes. Wondering what to do, more importantly; what were those girls doing.

Finally, they pick up what they reached down for. In their tiny claw-like hands are a few rocks and looked pretty sharp. Turning to run back home (to an run-down apartment), I begin to feel the sting of the rocks hit me in the back. Trying to make a quick burst across some gravel I slip and they easily catch up.

"Here you poor little rat." Tina says laughing as she throws mud at me. All of them join in but the little black girl who looks on helplessly.

They end up leaving but the black girl stays to stare at me. Dirty and bleeding, I cry to myself as I lay in the dirt and gravel. The girl walks up to me offering her hand.

"Sorry they did that to you." She says. "My name's Vernita. Vernita Green."

Whimpering, I reply "I'm Elle Driver. Why do you care?"

"Because I don't think it's right what they do."

"Yeah, like you'd know how I feel." I say as I sprint home.

Upon running in, I quickly pass my mom who's smoking in the kitchen. Running into my room that looks all gray and gloomy I cry into my pillow. My mom knocks on the door.

"Honey… what's wrong?"

Wanting her to go away, I cry alone into my pillow for what seems like hours. Finally I get up wiping tears away from my eyes and think to myself. "What's wrong you ask? The whole fucking world is wrong. If I could, I'd kill each and everyone who dared try and fuck me or anyone who I cared up. I'd put them through as much pain as they ever felt."

This was her attitude for years before a man named Bill approached her.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Fuel to the fire

Chapter 2: Building up.

Now at 17, Elle Driver seemed to build on her hate every day since she was 11. She ran away from home without looking back at 13, shortly after one of her mother's "customers" tried to get a peek at Elle. She ended up stabbing him in defense. After the incident with the stabbing, something overwhelming came over Elle… the thrill of making people suffer for causing her pain.

At 15 she stole a car after killing a man who tried to rape her. She knew that she'd be a target in her home state (California). With Nevada not interesting enough for her and other states bordering that with severe murder laws, there was really only one place to go; Mexico. She'd end up keeping the car she stole right up to her death. The Pontiac Firebird seemed to match her attitude, sleek and smooth, but with an attitude.

She drove for miles and miles before ending up settling down in Acuna. The hardest part was picking up Spanish to talk to the locals. Though Elle had an attitude, she wasn't dumb. She studied on the language until she spoke it perfectly. By 16 she heard that a few locals had gotten into "old-school" sword fighting and thought she'd might pick a thing or two up from it.

The one who would be teaching this old art was a middle-aged man whom she never heard of. He seemed nice at first, but she found out about his tough teaching methods after he sent a 19 year-old crying home after the boy was smacked with a wooden sword. "What a sissy" Elle thought as the boy ran home.

She quickly rose above all the others when it came to the fighting. Her hate fueled her and her passion drove her to fight better than anyone else. She put up a good fight against her teacher before having her sword sliced in half. This was completely strange to Elle, having hard steel sliced like butter by the man's skinny sword. Getting up, she found that no one was around to witness the fight.

The man offered his hand to help her stand upright. Not sure he even knew her name yet, she spoke softly.

"I'm Elle." She said so quietly she was barely sure she heard it.

He just smiled as she spoke. The he replied:

"I'm Bill, a local here. Bill (bleep). I think you have potential to become a pretty damn good assassin. I'm thinking of starting up a so-called "service agency" where we take out any threats or killers. What do you say?"

This took Elle back. She had hardly even known Bill and he was asking her to work for him. At 16, she wasn't quite sure what to do and how to use her hate and rage for work. It seemed like the perfect job for her.

"I'll take it." She answered smiling.

She lived with him for about a year and a half, only carrying out small missions on worthless drug dealers and traffickers across the border. However, she got better and better and became one of the top 20 female assassins in the world. She was number 3, ahead of one unnamed woman (Beatrix Kiddo) but behind a Japanese professional. That's when Bill had the idea for recruit number 2.

"Elle, pack up. We're going to Tokyo."

This list was looking like this:

Elle Driver

O-Ren Ishii

Budd?

Vernita Green (ranked 19th in world)

_Epilogue to chapter 2:_

_Sorry this is a bit short but I've been cramming for exams all week. Thanks for your patience people. I enjoy these reviews and will give to your stories too. Keep up the good work everyone! All the Kill Bill stories have been great!_


End file.
